


Just a little bit

by bunnysworld



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fun, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 10:40:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18030185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnysworld/pseuds/bunnysworld
Summary: Arthur comes home to witness something





	Just a little bit

Arthur grinned. He had been greeted with Merlin's voice singing loudly when he'd opened the door and knew that could only mean one of two things. Either Merlin had a new favorite song that had to be listened to and sang along to until everybody around him was really annoyed by it or Merlin had one of his cleaning fits. Leaning against the doorframe to the living room, he realized it was the later. 

With his earbuds in, Merlin was singing and dusting the book shelf. They had a cleaning service coming in regularly and he even paid them for the big thorough clean-up at least twice a year, but when Merlin decided that the book shelf needed dusting, there was no holding him back. 

He was a sight to see. Swinging his hips and the duster in snych to the rhythm of whatever he was listening to was quite funny and Arthur pondered making a quick video he could tease his boyfriend with. 

"What you want...baby, I got it..." Merlin's voice boomed out. 

Where Arthur could barely hold a note if his life depended on it, Merlin's voice was full and clear. He loved to hear him sing, even though Merlin did it rarely and mostly in situations when he thought that nobody listened. 

"What you need...do you know I got it?..." Merlin shook the duster over his head and danced around. 

"All I'm asking...if for a little respect..." When he noticed Arthur leaning against the doorframe, Merlin froze and then slowly pulled one of his earbuds out. 

"Just a little bit?" Arthur asked.

Merlin nodded. "Just a little bit."

Arthur moved closer and reached for the earbud. They hadn't done this in ages and it was always fun. 

It was difficult to dance while sharing earphones, but they sang the hell out of this wonderful Aretha Franklin song before they collapsed onto the couch, laughing and Arthur decided to show Merlin exactly how much he respected him.


End file.
